Two roads meet
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck sat down by the right side of the train. The door suddenly opens a beautiful brunette walks in
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thank soo much to Neerum for being my Beta. :)

* * *

**

Two roads meet

Chuck Bass have a thing for trains. He took the subway every day to work. Although he had a private chauffeured limo ready at hand, he still preferred to take the train. This cold day in New York made him feel like he was in cold and windy Chicago.

Chuck Bass found it fascinating to watch different people and how they rush by. Chuck was the CEO at Bass industries so he knew how it felt to be always hurried but sitting on the subway every morning was his way of relaxing. Only there he would let his mind wonder.

Chuck had sat down on a seat on the right hand side of the train. When the door suddenly opened, his eyes were quickly drawn to a beautiful brunette who had just walked in. She was dressed in the latest fashions and she also carried a book in her hand- just his type; gorgeous and smart. She was wearing a black skirt with cherries on and a white blouse. The cherries on her skirt match her cherry red lips.

The enchanting brunette sat down opposite to him, from this angle Chuck could see her book. She was reading Lady Chatterley's Lover .Chuck knew that, that particular book was renowned for its dirty scenes.

She looked like an exquisite porcelain doll l with wide doe like eyes and lustrous red lips; her brown chocolate curls hung perfectly below her shoulders with not a single strand out of place. She held a look of innocence about her; while still maintain the persona of an elegant woman. Chuck couldn't take his eyes off her; he came soon to realize that this mystery girl took the same train as him in the mornings as well as in the evenings.

The next day Chuck was eagerly waiting for the arrival of the brunette that had plagued his dreams the previous night but he couldn't see her. He had taken a personal interest for her- as he found rather intriguing, so when he couldn't see her he started to worry about. I _hope she is ok,_ Chuck thought to himself, he just didn't seem able to stop thinking about her.

Nate of course found the whole situation hilarious and made fun of him every chance he got "I can´t belief that a girl that has finally maintained your interest for more than an hour is someone you haven't even spoken to." Nate laughed to Chuck.

The next time he saw her she was wearing a blue dress with a matching headband and again reading a new book. She was like a nerd but a cute nerd. This time she was reading Gone with the Wind, so the girl likes classics, Chuck thought.

Chuck couldn't help but smirk at her. As if she knew he was watching her, she looked up from her book looking straight into his watching eyes but quickly looked away in embarrassment.

She had a cute blush that made her look even more doll like. She really turned Chuck on like no other girl had ever been capable of doing.

Her stop was just before his. She walked out with a sweet sway of her hips, that Chuck couldn't help but stare at.

"When are you going to talk to her?" Nate said desperately- he was starting to get tired of hearing Chuck pining for a girl he hadn't even attempted to talk to yet; Chuck pacing backwards and forwards trying to think of a way of talking to the girl without it seeming odd or sleazy.

"How will I start a conversation with her?" Chuck asked- he had never in his life had needed advice from Nate- especially not on women. Chuck was the renowned playboy of Manhattan, he was used to get his way with the ladies but he wanted to impress her.

"Well why don't you read some of the books you told me she was reading and talk to her casually about that ," Nate suggested.

Chuck nodded that was actually quite a good idea. Chuck started on Lady Chattel's Lover. The book was so captivating to read, his previous assumption on the book was correct… it was definitely erotic, which made him smirk at the thought of that innocent girl reading such filth.

He also read Gone with the Wind, it was a good book however overall it was a bit too girlish for his taste but he was intrigued by the depth and struggle of Scarlet and Rhett`s relationship.

Chuck still couldn't find the strength from within himself to talk to her – it made him feel like a coward. One night on his way home he saw her walk in. She took her usual seat by the window. He decided it was now or never so Chuck walked across to her.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Chuck asked her. The brunette looks up from her book and says "No, please take it." This evening she was wearing a yellow dress with a white cardigan.

"Thanks, oh you are reading Gone with the Wind?" Chuck asks nervously hoping that she would respond. The beautiful brunette smiled and said" Yeah I'm about half way through, have you read it?"

"Yes, I have," Chuck says glad that Nate's idea had worked and he was finally having a conversation with her.

"What did you think of it?" She asked in an interested tone. She put the book down on her lap, and looked at Chuck.

"If I was to say my honest opinion I would say it's a bit too girly for my taste, "Chuck replied, hesitating a little.

"Oh, that was honest," She said watching him closely. She bites her lovely lips in a way that made Chuck want to kiss her. Chuck felt sudden warm spreading through his body.

"I try to be," Chuck said smoothly to her.

"So, you are not always honest?" She asked in a teasing voice. Chuck thought she looked gorgeous from afar but seeing her up close was so much more.

"Who can ever say they have been totally honest?" He responded, throwing in a sexy wink. The brunette blushes and looked away staring out of the window.

"No, nobody can be totally honest," She said in a bitter voice. _Something must have happen to her_? Chuck thought.

"I hate to sound stalkerish, but I have seen you so many times on the same train as me," Chuck said trying to sound offhand.

She just smiled and nodded while saying" Yeah I've also noticed you quite a few times on here." This statement surprised Chuck- had she really noticed him as well?

"Can I ask you name without scaring you?" Chuck said sounding husky. She blushes again and Chuck found her blush quite cute and a turn on all at once.

"I don't scare very easily" Blair replied winking at him, "I'm Blair Waldorf," holding out her dainty hand.

"Well, I guess my stalking has indeed paid off very well indeed, I'm Chuck Bass," Chuck said and smirks at her while shaking her hand.

Blair was a very dangerous woman to him, he could feel it. She was going to end up being his drug of choice- he could already feel himself becoming addicted to her. They talked the whole way to Blair´s stop. As Blair got up to leave she said goodbye to Chuck and walked out of the carriage.

Chuck couldn't sleep that night thinking about Blair´s laugh, her smart replies and her beauty. Blair was so perfect in Chuck´s mind. She wasn't the usual snob that Chuck knew.

Chuck Bass did not have a girlfriend for many reasons: A; He like to have a lot of sex, B he never found a girl worth his time, and C He wanted the right one. But now he decided to make Blair his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two roads meet**

**Chapter 2**

Chuck continued to talk to Blair every time she was on the train with him. He quickly found out that Blair was a 20 year old, she was studying at Columbia and her mother is Eleanor Waldorf the famous designer, which explained Blair´s impeccable fashion taste. The more Chuck found out about her the more he wanted to know- she was very interesting to listen to.

Chuck decided to ask her out; he thought that it had been enough time from the initial conversation without it seeming odd. Blair wore very classy clothes so he knew she would probably like a sophisticated restaurant and Chuck knew just the place.

On the way to the subway Chuck ran down two steps at a time, he was going to ask Blair out today and although he felt nervous, he also felt like he was walking on sunshine. He had this strange feeling every time he was near to Blair.

She was sitting in her usual seat and looked up as Chuck walked in. Blair smiled at him, she looked was absolutely breath taking to look at. Chuck could feel his throat starting to clamp down, his stomach was fluttering rapidly and sweat was washing over him.

"Hello, Bass," Blair said in a light and cheery tone. Blair´s full cherry lips looked so kissable. I _wonder how they would feel,_ Chuck thought.

Chuck smirked at her and replied "Waldorf what a pleasure it is to see you here." Chuck saw how Blair´s doe like eyes twinkled in response to what he had just said.

"Let me guess, you are going to work," Blair giggled.

"How did you know?" Chuck said in a teasing tone. Blair just laughs and says "I think I know you."

That single sentence made Chuck feel even more lightheaded and very high.

"Blair, are you free tonight…I…was wondering if you would like to go out…with me?" Chuck thought he sounded like a teenager again- stuttering uncontrollably.

Blair hesitated for a couple of seconds but then she responded with a grin" I don't think I have any plans, so yes I would love to go out with you." Chuck felt like a heavy stone had been lifted from his heart.

That night Chuck was trying to find a nice suit to wear, it was however causing quite a challenge; because although he had way many suits nothing seemed special enough.

When he finally decided on a classic black suit, he left to get Blair. The Waldorf apartment was a big building on 5th with a great view overlooking New York.

He rode in the elevator up, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. The old hallway was the first thing he saw. Blair was standing there- she even more amazing than he could have dreamed. She was wearing a white dress with purple accents. Her dress was cut in a quite low and went down to the floor, which made her look as sexy as hell without seeming like a slut.

Her hair was down in curly waves. Chuck felt his heart make a little jump. Chuck was smirking as he realized that they matched- as he was wearing a purple bow tie. Chuck held a single rose out to her.

"What a gentleman to bring me a flower," Blair said as she out the single rose in to the nearest vase.

"Anything for a lovely lady," Chuck said softly to Blair.

"Wow, you are a smooth talker," Blair grinned. Chuck liked her she as she was witty enough to actually see him and not fall for what most would.

Suddenly a loud noise could be heard and a little boy came running down the stairs.

"Taylor, you are supposed to be in bed," Blair scolded as she walked over to him. Taylor had dark and brown eyes. He resembled Blair a lot. _Oh shit did Blair have a son?_ Chuck thought in a very worried way.

Chuck stared questioningly at the boy. Blair could see his confusion and said "Taylor, want you say hi to Chuck here?" Taylor faced Blair and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Taylor are you dating my sister?" Taylor asked in a curious tone.

That one word- _sister_- made Chuck a great deal calmer.

"Oh, yeah you could say that," Chuck trying to sound casual.

Blair said "As I'm sure you've guessed- Taylor here is my baby brother."

"No, I am not a baby," Taylor scowled in protest. Chuck smirked at the boy and said "No, he is a big boy." Taylor smiled at Chuck.

Taylor walked back up to bed after saying goodnight to Chuck and Blair.

Chuck helped Blair into the limo, tonight was going to be the perfect evening and that meant they had to ride with style.

"So, you own a limo very impressive," Blair said as she looked it over.

"Technically the limo is my father´s, "Chuck mumbled causing Blair to giggle at his sudden shyness.

"I was wondering if you were Bart Bass´s son." Blair confessed as she stared at him.

Chuck didn't say anything, he wanted her to like him because he was Chuck not Bart´s son. Every girl wanted to bag a Bass. They all wanted money and have the name. Blair looked at him and understands why he was so quiet.

Blair seemed to take Chuck silence as a yes.

"I know how it feels like to be treated like an object, my mother thinks I'm her personal dressing up doll," Blair said very quietly. Chuck nodded feeling even more connected to Blair- he wasn't the only one treated like shit by their parent. His father pushed him to work at Bass industry in order to make a name out of himself.

They arrived at the restaurant, which beautifully decorated and had a wonderful atmosphere. Chuck helped her in to her seat and then places his hand on top of hers as they waited for a waiter. Chuck ordered their dinner- assuring Blair that she would love it.

"What major are you taking?" Chuck asked as he poured wine for Blair.

"I thought about taking English as a major," Blair said as she smiled at him. No wonder she would pick English as a major considering all the books she reads.

"Good choice," Chuck replied as he cuts his meat up.

"So, how is your family?" Blair asked as she cuts open her potato.

"I only have my father to deal with and I live in the Plaza hotel," Chuck said in a rushed tone.

"Oh- I really need to move out but I can´t leave Taylor," Blair shared looking worried. Blair had a sweet side to her, she wasn't pretending like all the other girls that tried to date him- she was being honest.

All of a sudden Blair turned very pale and looked extremely sick. Chuck rushed over to her side. Her lips had turned blue and Chuck tries to help hold her upright.

"Blair, Blair," Chuck called out desperately as she was on the verge of unconsciousness. Chuck was worried about what had happened that had caused her to become so rapidly ill.

After calling an ambulance turned, Chuck opened Blair's phone to call her mother – who rushed to the hospital immediately.

"Mrs. Waldorf," The doctor said. Blair´s mother looked at Chuck and said "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two roads meet**

**Chapter 3**

Eleanor dragged Chuck over to a corner. To the side of the hall which was free from people walking around. She turned to him coldly and said" please stay away from my daughter." Chuck looked at her with wonder. Why was she acting so aggressively against him?

Eleanor turned around and left. Chuck was stunned by her sudden out lash. Chuck knew that he would not give up on Blair that easily so he stayed. Blair´s little brother Taylor came to see Blair so Chuck walked over to him.

"Hi, Chuck, are you here to see my sister?" Taylor asked in a cheerful tone. Chuck looked at the boy; he thought that he was a very sweet boy- thankfully nothing like his mother.

"Yes, but your mother won't let me see her," Chuck responded in an upset tone. Taylor looked at him and nodded.

"You can come with me to see her if you want?" Taylor suggested to Chuck. Chuck immediately took the offer and walked with Taylor into Blair´s room.

Blair was lying in a white bed, she looks so pale but her lips were not blue anymore so that was good. She was hooked up to an IV. Taylor calmly walked over to her side to hold her hand. Chuck just watched Taylor´s sad expression.

Chuck went up to Taylor and asked" why doesn't your mother, not want me near Blair?"

Taylor looked up at him and said" I can't tell you that." Chuck gazed closely at Blair´s sleeping form. She was perfect even in a bad situation like this.

Chuck came to see her whenever Eleanor wasn't around. Chuck had brought her a dozen purple roses; he had placed them in a vase by her bedside table.

He just stared at Blair; nobody had told him what was wrong with Blair. He had to wait till she woke up so she could tell him herself.

Two days went by and Blair was still not up. Chuck stayed that night to look out for her.

It was one in the morning and Blair suddenly stirred and opened her eyes.

"Blair," Chuck said in a rough voice. He had spent most of his time watching over her.

Blair looked at him with surprise she had not expected to see him after her dramatic scene at the restaurant.

"Oh, Chuck what are you doing here?" Blair asked in a worried tone. Her eyes looked wildly around the room.

Chuck understood her worry- the last thing she must remember was the date.

"You fainted on the date and turned very pale." Chuck explained in a low voice. Blair gazed at him and nodded. The news didn't seem to shock her at all. Blair just said "Have my mother and brother been here?"

"Yes they have been here; shall I call them for you?" Chuck asked as he rose.

"Yes, please," Blair replied as she looked away. Chuck couldn't help but wonder why Blair didn't look surprise over her unexpected fainting fit.

It happed so suddenly and it had really shook Chuck. She was 20 years old for crying out loud and people her age weren't supposed to faint and turn blue.

Eleanor and Taylor came as fast as they could. Eleanor gave Chuck a very angry look but rushed right past him. Taylor, however, said hi to him. Blair´s brother really was a nice kid.

Eleanor walked out after seeing Blair; she rudely barked at Chuck "have you no home?"

"I am sorry if you don't like me but I wanted to see if Blair was getting better," Chuck snarled back at the bitter woman.

"I'm thankful for your concern but stay away from her," Eleanor growled, turning on her heels and left. Chuck knew that women could be difficult to deal with but Eleanor was just too much.

Chuck didn't listen to Eleanor, he came everyday to see Blair. She was looking a little better but she was still pale. Taylor also came as much as Chuck to visit his sister.

Chuck and Blair went to the hospital shop to get candy as Blair couldn't stand to lie in that bed all day long. As Chuck wheeled her out, Blair looked at him and felt upset.

Chuck bought her a lollipop; he had a hard time taking his eyes off her mouth. Blair looked both so innocent and dirty while sucking on the lollipop. The way Blair´s soft tongue wrapped around it got Chuck wishing that it was his cock she was licking. Blair suddenly stops licking the lollipop and looked sad again. Blair unexpectedly said "Stop coming to see me." Chuck looked shocked to hear Blair say it so suddenly.

"Why?" Chuck asked as he looked Blair over. Blair tried not to get eye contact with him.

So he grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him, "tell me Blair," Chuck begged which caused Blair's eyes to fill with tears.

Blair walked out of the wheelchair and simply said "Just forget about me." She started to leave but Chuck followed her.

Chuck pulled her into an embrace causing Blair to break down and weep," I'm DYING, Chuck." Blair choked as her whole body shook. Chuck couldn't believe it.

He just held Blair close to him. She was 20 years old and would never be older? No she was too young, this couldn't be happening to her.

"If it's cancer I can pay for your treatment," Chuck said in a reassuring voice. Blair looked at him and replied sadly," I appreciate your offer but I need a new heart."

_She has heart failure_ Chuck thought darkly and looking at the beautiful Blair he felt sorrow. She was something special- how could this be happening to her?

"I was happy and I had accepted that I wouldn't live but then you came, and now I am afraid," Blair admitted in a fearful tone. Blair suddenly leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was passion filled and comforting. Blair broke the kiss and looks flushed over her own action. Chuck smirked at her. _She was really innocent and charming_.

Chuck helped her back to her wheelchair and promised "I will do anything to get you a new heart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Thanks again to my Beta, your are great and thanks to you guys that has read all the chapters up till now.

* * *

**

Two roads meet

**Chapter 4 **

Chuck didn't visit Blair; she had told him how hard she had found it to see him and he didn't want to cause her further pain. Chuck felt his heart stir every time he thought about her. He had really looked hard for a new heart for her but there just weren't any matching donors.

One evening, Chuck was in deep thought and his scotch bottle was half empty. Blair´s sweet smile kept popping up in his mind. Suddenly the phone rang; Chuck was shook out of his trance like state. The number was unknown to him, however Chuck took it anyway.

"Hello, Chuck," the voice on the other line sounded young, Chuck realized the voice to belong to Taylor- Blair´s brother.

"Hi, Taylor, what can I do for you, man?" Chuck said in his usual tone.

"Blair needs you," Taylor sounded desperate.

"Taylor, Blair told me to stay away from her," Chuck replied trying to get the boy to understand the situation.

"I know that sis told you to stay away but she only said that because she's too scared to let you in," Taylor was trying to get Chuck to understand that Blair needs him.

"Let´s meet and talk about this," Taylor suggested. Chuck knew how much it had cost Taylor to call Chuck; firstly- Eleanor hated him and secondly- Blair would be furious if she found out.

The next day Chuck went to the place Taylor had picked out. When Taylor saw Chuck he couldn't help but look glad to see him, he really believed that Chuck could help his sister.

"Hi, I'm glad you came," Taylor smiled as he indicated to the seat beside him. Chuck sat down and Taylor gave him a book. The book was a pink diary and it belonged to Blair.

"How the hell did you get Blair´s diary? I hope you didn't steal it," Chuck asks in bewilderment.

"I wouldn't call it stealing it more like borrowing" Taylor responded in a hasty voice.

Chuck smirked at Taylor and said" so what am I supposed to do with this diary?"

"Look in it," Taylor said as he looked away. Chuck opened the book and saw Blair neat handwriting. Chuck discovered that Blair had things to do list, the list is full of things Blair would like to do before she dies.

My 7 things to do:

Have a memorable kiss.

Read all the classic books.

To have a boyfriend.

To make love to someone special.

To go on a real date.

To get in to Yale.

Get Serena back.

Chuck knew Blair had gotten the first one on the list- the kiss. Chuck could still remember how her warm lips had wrapped around his lips, how soft she felt, so he knew she would to.

Chuck would love to make love to her. _God, Bass, what a perv you are_ Chuck´s thought.

Chuck said confidently "oh, this list looks quite simple to fulfill." Taylor looked at Chuck once again smiling.

"Would you really help make my sister´s dreams come true?" Taylor asked sounding curious.

"Yes, I'd do anything to see her smile," Chuck said simply.

"Who's Serena?" Chuck asked Taylor.

Taylor gave a small smile and replied" Blair´s old friend."

"Why have I not seen Serena?" Chuck asked again and this time Taylor looked upset.

"Blair, shut Serena out when she found out she was sick," Taylor said in a hasty voice.

"Oh I see- she was trying not to worry Serena," Chuck said in an understanding tone. After all, Blair had tried to push Chuck away as well.

Chuck decided that he was going to talk to Serena as soon as possible. Chuck said goodbye, and thanked Taylor for helping him.

Chuck found Serena´s address – through the help of his PI- and went to seek her out. A blond boy opened the door and said "Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi, I am Chuck Bass; I´m looking for Serena is she home?" Chuck asked in a polite tone.

"Yeah, come in, I am Eric by the way," Eric lead him in. The apartment was big and white and roomy.

Eric called out Serena´s name. She came rushing down looking very flush.

"Chuck here wants to talk to you," Eric said simply and walked away. Serena was a blond girl with shining blue eyes; sexy to most men but Chuck didn't feel a thing for her.

"So what do you want Chuck?" Serena said in a cold tone as she walked over to a chair to sit down.

"I´m here because of Blair," Chuck replied swiftly.

Serena calm look changed instantly "What about Blair," Serena tried to act cold but Chuck could feel her fear that something bad had happened to Blair.

"Blair is very ill" Chuck said in a steady tone. Serena stared at him in disbelief; Blair had been fine when she last saw her.

"You're lying to me, Blair is fine you are only trying to get me to feel bad," Serena snapped at Chuck.

"No I´m not- you have to see Blair," Chuck calmly responded as he walked over to the door.

"Have a good day," Chuck said as left. Serena was left sitting down, shaking in fear for her friend.

Chuck knew he had been slightly hard on Serena but this thing between Blair and Serena had to stop.

Chuck called to Yale to demand for a place for Blair; being a Bass always had its advantages.

"I don't think you get me here, this girl has talent and she really needs to get in," Chuck said speaking in a low and businesslike tone.

Chuck finally got Yale to give Blair a place after a long time bartering - it had cost him a lot of money but she was worth it.

Chuck next went to Borders and brought all the classic books on Blair´s list.

He brought them with him to the hospital to see Blair she was lying in her white hospital bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Blair," Chuck said softly as he walked in. Blair looked at him and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Please don't cry," Chuck begged in a concerned voice. Blair was hooked up to two different IVs and looked so innocent and fragile that he couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Chuck, why are you here?" Blair asked shakily. Chuck sat down and held the bag of books up to her. Blair looked at the bag and her eyes lit up "You brought them all for me?"

"Yes, I hope you like them," Blair lifted the first book up and tried to read it but her hands shook too much.

"I can read it to you," Chuck suggested as he took the book and began to read out loud, Blair seemed to like his voice as she grew calmer and seemed to be shaking less.

Chuck spent many of the upcoming days like this- reading to Blair and keeping her company.

Bart was checking his bank account as he saw a lot of money from Chuck's collage account is missing.

He called Charles to ask about the money missing, Bart hadn't seen or heard from Charles in days. He hadn't been seen with a woman in a long time, which was good news to Bart but still it seemed too good to be true.

"Charles, did you draw money from your collage account?" Bart asked his son. On the other end of the line is a very collected Chuck. He knew his father would eventually ask him about the money.

"Yes, I have father and it will be returned soon," Chuck said still calm and collected.

Bart was surprised over Charles honesty, Bart thought Charles would lie about the money missing.

"What are you going to do with this money?" Bart said in a worried tone. Bart Bass did not like people to just waste his hard earned money.

"It's for a very special person," Chuck replied simply.

"Is there any chance for me to meet this stunning being that has captivated my son´s attention?" Bart asked.

"I have to ask her first," Chuck said- he really wanted his father to meet Blair, but still Blair was sick and she had to agree on this first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Thanks to my oh so sweet Beta. I love to see reviwes on Hell or love and this one.

* * *

Two roads meet**

**Chapter 5**

Chuck came to see Blair; he had to talk about Bart coming to see her. Blair looked so happy and cheerful today.

"So, what has gotten you so happy?" Chuck asked as he took his jacket off.

"My old friend came today," Blair simply said. Chuck looked surprised but also pleased that his visit to Serena had worked out just the way he wanted it to.

"What did the friend say?" Chuck asked in a curious tone.

"She said that she missed me and we just talked about the old days," Blair replied as she lifted her head of the pillow.

"That sounds nice" Chuck said as he dragged a chair closer to Blair´s bed.

"Blair, I have something I want to ask you," Chuck said in a calm voice.

"Oh, what is it?" Blair wondered as she looks at him closely. Chuck took Blair´s hand and told her "my father wants to meet you."Blair looked at him totally blown away by Chuck´s saying.

"Your father Bart Bass wants to see me?" Blair asked in a disbelieving tone.

Chuck nodded and said "only if you agree." He didn't want to pressure her to do it if she didn't want to.

"I'd like to see him but not in my hospital attire," Blair responded as she glanced down at her hospital gown.

Chuck read to Blair for awhile and afterwards he went to buy her a stunning dress.

Chuck found a nice green dress with a nice cut that would fit Blair perfectly.

Blair saw Chuck coming back with a shopping bag on his arm.

"Blair, I've brought you this dress I hope you like it," Chuck said sounding anxiously.

"Don't worry about the dress Chuck I will love it," Blair promised as he lifted the dress out of the bag. It was perfect.

"Oh, Chuck, this is a very pretty dress," Blair exclaed in a stunned voice. Chuck was glad that she liked his choice of dress. Chuck reserved a table at a very expensive restaurant.

The doctor gave Chuck a beeper "This beeper will allow Blair to call for help very quickly if she gets ill," The doctor said.

Chuck helped Blair into the limo. Blair looked so adorable with her green dress and matching shoes.

Blair felt nervous; she was biting her pretty lips. Chuck notices and puts his hand to her chin and told her "Blair, my father will like you."

Blair hoped that Chuck was right.

When they arrived Bart was waiting for them. He was dresser in a classic black suit with a blue shirt on.

Bart looked up from the menu cart, "Charles, this must be the lovely lady I heard so much about." Blair smiled and glanced at Chuck first and then a Bart.

"Hello, Mr. Bass, I'm Blair Waldorf," Blair said in a cheery tone- shaking his hand. Bart looked at her and saw Eleanor Waldorf in her, Bart shuddered a little.

"Father, is everything alright?" Chuck asked concerned about his father´s sudden shiver.

"Everything is fine," Bart said hastily. Chuck pulled the chair out for Blair.

Throughout the dinner Bart asked questions about Blair. Blair answered them all and looking pretty happy about it all. Blair went to the bathroom during the dinner.

"Charles, does Eleanor know that you are seeing Blair?" Bart asked in a worried tone.

"No, Eleanor doesn't like me very much," Chuck answered calmly. Bart's worst fear had been confirmed, if Eleanor found out Charles were seeing Blair, Bart would be in big trouble

"_I want you out off my life, Bart" a very angry Eleanor said as she was about to slam the door in his face._

_They were only 18 when Bart fell in love with Eleanor. They had a steamy love affair for years and suddenly Bart´s wife and Eleanor was pregnant with Harold's baby._

_Eleanor was furious at Bart (and at herself) and had forced him promise to keep his son away from her daughter. Bart had thought that that his son would never meet Eleanor´s daughter, so he saw no problem in promising Eleanor that._

_Bart knew now it was a stupid thing to promise Eleanor._

Bart wished he had never promised something so dumb. Charles was deeply attracted to Blair.

Bart said goodbye to Blair and Chuck. Bart felt so guilty that he had to talk Charles about cutting all connections with Blair.

Bart called Charles "Charles we have to talk," he was trying to act as his normal confident self but he only felt like a half Bass right now.

Bart met Charles at their usual place.

Bart looked cold and emotionless "Charles, I want you to stop seeing Blair." Chuck looked at his father in disbelief.

"Why, so you can make my life as miserable as yours," Chuck roared unable to mask his fury. Bart stared at Charles, Bart had expected Chuck to be sad but this side of Charles was far more intense than Bart had expected.

Bart didn't know what to say to Charles.

"I can´t leave Blair, she is dying," Chuck explained in a tearful voice. Bart felt even guiltier; he would have to talk to Eleanor about this.

"I am sorry Charles, I didn't know that Blair meant so much to you," Bart said in a low tone. Bart knew it would be hard to convince Eleanor to let Blair and Charles be but he would do anything to keep Charles happy.

Eleanor hadn't expected to see Bart standing outside her apartment door.

"Hello Nora," Bart said in a low voice. He looked the same to Eleanor as he did when they were young except his purple bow tie was gone.

"Bart," Eleanor said in a sharp tone. He looked at his former lover, she had always been a beauty to gaze at, and age hadn't changed that at all. The love was gone and Bart felt relieved that no past feelings were resurficing because back then he had wanted her with his whole heart and he couldn't handle with that now.

"I came here because of my son has feelings for your daughter," Bart said as Eleanor let him in.

Eleanor looked angry and explained "I told your good of nothing son to stay away from my Blair."

Bart stated coldly at Nora and said "my son hasn't left her side at all, she means a lot to him." Eleanor still looked angry but Bart was keeping his calm.

"I loved you a lot Nora, but I want Charles and Blair to be happy," Bart told her.

"She's dying and Charles is making it hard for her," Nora said in a hiss.

Bart shook his head and said "Let them find out themselves, they are old enough."

With that Bart left. Eleanor looked as Bart walked out of her door. This was the first time Eleanor has seen Bart so eager to make Charles happy. Eleanor had thought of Bart as egocentric but maybe he had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, Thanks to my sweet Bata.

* * *

Two roads meet**

**Chapter 6**

Chuck thought about taking Blair on a date- going out shopping and enjoying a nice dinner.

He would love to spend more time with Blair. Chuck hadn't seen his father since he had told him off from seeing Blair. Blair´s mother had stopped complaining about Chuck, it was very strange to begin with but after awhile they both like it.

When Chuck took Blair out for the day he ended up holding Blair´s shopping bags as she was looking through clothes. Chuck liked to shop himself and with Blair it was great, Nate hated to shop and especially for clothes.

"I like this outfit," Blair said as she twirled around in a royal blue dress with white ribbons on. Chuck smirked- he could see himself undressing her right then. Chuck´s wood was starting to show. Chuck quickly walked to the bathroom to fix it.

Why was he so aroused by this tiny brunette with doe like eyes and a sexy smirk? The answer was easy she is beautiful and she held his full attention, no woman before her had every captured his heart as Blair had.

Blair tried all the clothes as Chuck continued to think about her naked under him.

"Chuck, could you please help me?" Blair called out from the dressing room. Chuck walked into help her. She was trying to zip herself up and Chuck came up behind her. Blair looked so sexy standing there with her red bra under the black dress with red roses on. Chuck started to zip her up and his lips gently kissed her shoulder. Blair shuddered as Chuck´s warm lips touched her skin so softly.

Chuck locked eyes with her in the mirror- they really dif look good together. Blair couldn't stand it anymore so she kissed him. The kiss was so gentle to begin with but after awhile the kiss grew very passionate- Blair wrapped her hand into his hair to get even closer to him. Chuck deepened the kiss and as their held each other, suddenly a voice could be heard and broke the spell "Ms. Are you done?" The sales lady asked.

"Yes," Blair called as she broke away from Chuck. Both flushed- Chuck helped Blair out of the dress. Chuck walked out making sure the lady was gone, when Chuck had left Blair quickly followed.

After the shopping trip Chuck took her to a new restaurant that had just opened. Their view was amazing as Blair looked out the big window; all of New York City could be seen.

Chuck fed her his ice-cream, Chuck gazed as Blair´s kissable lips locked around the spoon. He hardened and wished his cock the damn spoon. Blair giggled as she saw Chuck´s eyes on her. He looked even sexier with his eyes darkened with lust.

"Chuck, have some of mine," Blair said as she gave Chuck a spoon with her chocolate mousse on it.

Blair became aroused seeing Chuck lick the spoon. Both feeling very lustful for each other- as Chuck helped Blair up, and Blair leaned into kiss him.

The kiss quickly became a wild and heated. Chuck dragged Blair into the limo, both locked in embrace. Blair ended up on Chuck´s lap as he kissed her with passion. Blair started to unbutton his shirt as she ran her tongue on his chest. Chuck groaned. Blair smirked.

"Blair, we shouldn't do it here," Chuck said in an almost hiss like way. Blair kissed his pulse point.

"Why, not I would love to be your first in the limo," Blair said in a husky tone that made Chuck´s member get pretty hard, Chuck dragged her hand down to feel him.

"Looks like Chuck jr. likes me," Blair said as she pushed her heated sex against him. Chuck groaned in his drawl "He just likes to play and judging by your wet pussycat she also wants to play." Blair moaned as Chuck started to drag her dress down in the front and shuddered as her breasts were visible. Blair blushed as Chuck leant into kiss them. Blair moaned as Chuck soft and wet tongue wrapped around her stiff nipple through the bra. Blair grabbed Chuck´s hair in a rough manner. Chuck moaned as Blair roughly stroked him. He pleased her with his tongue and lips moving from one breast to the next breast. Blair lay down on the leather seats. Chuck looked at Blair´s hot body as she lay down. He moved down with her.

Blair spread her thighs to make room for him. They just lay there and maked out as Chuck was caressing her breasts. Blair moved her hand down his chest and thighs. Chuck shuddered as her dainty hand land on his cock. Blair touched his clothes covered cock and Chuck moaned as Blair´s lips licked his sensitive earlobe.

"Baby, please stop if you aren't going to finish it," Chuck said in a breathless voice.

Blair smiled at him and started to free his cock from the pants and boxer. Chuck looked as Blair rolled herself on top of him. She kissed him as she started to stroke him, her strokes were gentle to begin with and she was licking his neck as the same time, which made him groan.

Chuck started to touch her thighs as he moved his hand up her warm body. Blair´s heart was beating too fast and Chuck felt it briefly stop. He didn't want Blair to have a heart attack.

Blair looked as him with sadness as he dragged himself away from her.

"Chuck, is something wrong?" Blair asked in a weak voice.

Chuck looked at her and replied "No, I just don't want to hurt you." Blair knew what he meant, he was afraid to let her heart beat so fast and afraid that she would have a heart failure.

Blair kissed Chuck, he was being so nice and gentle to her and she loved him for it.

The ride back to the hospital was slow and Chuck kept his arms around her and kissed her head with gentle kisses. Blair just loved to be safe in Chuck´s embrace, knowing Chuck cared for her.

Chuck carried her to bed as he helped her out off the dress and placeed all the shopping bags down.

Blair lay in bed and begged Chuck to lie next to her "Please, I can´t sleep, so please sleep beside me?"

"Okay," Chuck said simply as he lay himself down beside her. Chuck cuddled her to him. Chuck wasn't used to cuddle at all, but with Blair it felt right.

Chuck loved her smell of summer and fresh strawberries and Blair to liked Chuck´s smell of musk and cologne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, thanks to my awesome Beta and thnaks to you all that have readed my story.

* * *

Two roads meet**

**Chapter 7**

Chuck knew that he would go to the end of the world for Blair. Blair had changed his outlook on life; she never blamed the world for her illness. Chuck was on his way to see Blair when he ran into Nate.

"Chuck, you wouldn't belief what I am going to tell you," Nate sounded excited and jumpy.

"What is it?" Chuck asked as he was looking for his jacket.

"I met this hot blond and her name is Serena," Nate said in a delighted tone. Chuck stopped in his tracks as he looked at Nate and told him "she's Blair´s best friend." Nate looked surprise over this information.

"How is it going with Blair," Nate asked as he glanced at Chuck.

Chuck looked darkly and said in a low tone "Great-she's perfect."

"That's good," Nate said feeling happy for Chuck, Chuck might be a playboy but Blair had really changed his best friend.

"No it is not," Chuck said as his eyes suddenly fill with tears. Nate looked shocked over Chuck´s tears.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked bewildered as Chuck looked away.

"Blair... Sh... she's dying," Chuck choked out, Nate looked really out of it now.

"That can´t be possible?" Nate said as he continued to stare at Chuck, Chuck turned to face Nate and said "Oh trust me it is."

Both men fell silence and Chuck was sobbing in silence, he hadn't given himself an emotional outlet before. Chuck had tried to act strong for Blair´s sake but lately he felt sorrow.

He was afraid to lose Blair like he had lost his mother. Chuck had woken every morning covered in sweat over another dream about Blair; all the dreams were about her death.

"I am so sorry, man," Nate said as he held his hand out to Chuck, Chuck took it and said "Thanks for listening to me."

"Anytime, Chuck," Nate replied as he turned to leave.

Chuck went to see Blair. Blair had been moved out of the hospital for awhile. Blair had been given more freedom but she still had the phone to call the hospital by her side.

Blair was nowhere to be seen; Chuck looked around for her and found her in the shower.

Seeing Blair´s wet body under the shower stream was just too much. She took his breath away and made his heart beat fast and hard.

Blair was singing and her voice sounded like bells in his ears as she sang an unknown song.

Chuck stripped down to his boxer and walked into her shower. Blair didn't hear a thing as Chuck´s lips kissed her neck and shoulders.

Blair shuddered as her back meet Chuck´s warm and wet one.

"Ooh, Chuck," Blair whispered as his arms wrapped around her waist. Chuck drew small circles on her skin that made Blair moan.

"Yes, Blair," Chuck whispered in her ear as his licked it. Blair moved back to feel Chuck. Chuck placed his hand on her breasts to feel her heart beat; in this way he would make sure that her beating did not get to wild or slow.

Yes, he would give Blair her fist time but it had to be control.

Chuck kissed her neck as his hand roamed down her body. The hand moved down to her sex, Blair shuddered as Chuck fingers moved over her waistband.

Stroking her soft pubic hair as Chuck moved down to her slit, Blair moaned as Chuck touched her wet heat.

Chuck was still caressing her breast, lucky for him Blair´s heart beats were hammering fast but not alarming. He moved his finger down to her folders. Blair whimpered as a finger entered her hot pussy.

Chuck plunged his finger into her with soft strokes.

"Ooooh, God, Chuuuck," Blair purred as she grabbed the shower curtain to steady herself. Chuck held her into him in a safe manner. Blair´s moans were like sweet music to his ears as they grew. Chuck quickly added a finger more to Blair´s heated pussy. Blair turned her head to kiss him. Chuck was still making sure her heart was beating in a controlled way. Chuck felt Blair´s juice running down her thighs as he sped up his trusted into her. Blair threw her head back and Chuck kissed her neck. He added one last finger and started to rub her clit. Blair´s heart was beating very quickly now Chuck started to fear for her health. Blair cried out as her orgasm washed over her "Ahhh, yesss, Chuuuck" Blair cried as she came down. Chuck held her weight.

Suddenly Blair´s breathing changed and she suddenly shuddered. Chuck turned her head to see her crying for real. Blair´s face it stained with tears and she tried to hold them in but failed miserably. Chuck embraced her and whispered "I think I love you." Blair pushed Chuck away, as she gave him a- don't- do- that- look.

"Blair, please don't run from me," Chuck begged as Blair still looked teary and sad. She had tried so hard not to fall in love because of the pain.

"I am dying and you aren't going to have a future with me," Blair said as her body shook again.

Chuck just walked up to her and held her tight.

"I don't care Blair, I promise to get you a new heart, and I will do it," Chuck said his voice filled with determination.

Blair looked at him and said "If I shouldn't live promise me this, don't do anything stupid." Chuck looked at her and said "Blair that is hard thing to promise you."

Blair looked scared and Chuck said "I will not do anything stupid because you aren't going to die."

She just looked at him and said "I hope you are right."

Chuck Bass just carried Blair out of the bathroom and started to dry them off.

After that Chuck just held her and they lay on Blair´s bed. He held her to make sure her heart beat kept the same rhythm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, Thanks to my Beta for again being the one helping me out.

* * *

Two roads meet**

**Chapter 8**

Blair thought that maybe Chuck was that special someone for her- she wanted her first time to be unforgettable and Chuck had shown her that he was capable of being there for her.

Chuck also thought about Blair´s first time. He was going to make it worth remembering.

Blair´s doctor came to see Blair.

"I have good news, Miss. Waldorf, we have a donor," The doctor said in a happy tone. Blair looked at him with surprise and shock. Chuck came in as Blair looked teary and he thought something was wrong with her.

"Is she okay?" Chuck asked as he bowed down to Blair who has sunk down to the floor.

"Everything is fine; Miss, Waldorf has a donor." Chuck looked at Blair in relief and hugged her.

"Blair, I am so glad for you," Chuck said in a horse voice as he embraced Blair.

"The family of the donor wants to meet you," the doctor said as he gave Blair the address.

Blair looked at the address with sadness and Chuck hugged her tighter to him.

"I don't know what to do?" Blair said in a shaky voice, Chuck understood her fear.

"I will go with you," Chuck said as he tightened his grip on Blair. Blair just let her tears go and Chuck just stroked her back.

The family live in Orlando, and Blair was getting more nervous by the minute, Chuck was trying to distract her.

"I am so scared and I also feel sad for the family" Blair said as she tried not to bite her nails.

They land after a long traveling time, Blair didn't sleep a wink, and Chuck was holding her.

Blair was so tired that she fell asleep in the limo.

Chuck woke her and told her "Blair, we're here." Blair opened her eyes and looked around.

The Jonson family live and a big house by the entry a man and a woman greeted them.

"Hi, you must be Blair," The woman said. Blair held her hand out to shake.

"I am Anna Jonson, please come in," she let them go in with her.

When they were inside the house, Anna said "My daughter Kahlan was in a caraciedens and lost her life."

Chuck and Blair looked at Anna; "I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Chuck said.

"Kahlan, was a strong girl, she'd want you to have her heart," Anna said looking directly at Blair.

Blair nodded and said "She sounds strong and I will not let her get buried without a heart, she will have mine."

Anna showed pictures of Kahlan to them, Kahlan was a very pretty girl the same age as Blair.

"Yes, she was beautiful," Blair said as she held the photo up. Chuck looked and nodded to that. They sat there on the couch and looked at pictures of Kahlan.

"Kahlan´s funeral is this week, I'd love for you two to stay," Anna said.

"We can´t stay, I am sorry, Blair will need to get the heart and your daughter will get Blair´s old heart," Chuck said in a steady voice.

Anna nodded and said "I will wait till she gets Blair´s heart."

They left Anna and promised to give Blair´s heart to Kahlan as Anna promise to give Blair Kahlan´s heart. The ride back on the airplane was quiet.

"Anna is a nice lady," Blair said as she held Chuck´s hand. Chuck looked at the woman that meant the world to him.

That night Chuck was preparing his and Blair´s bed. Blair wouldn't sleep without Chuck, Chuck was like her air, and living without Chuck was an impossible idea to her.

Chuck made sure their dinner was nice and they had one night together before the operation. The fear wasn't over yet, it had only begun. Blair was in danger because putting a new heart in was risky. She would be forced to take pills for the rest of her life.

"I want you to have this night with me," Blair said in a steady tone but still underlayed with a nervous manner.

"I'd love to give you a night of passion," Chuck said in a husky hiss that made Blair´s legs feel like jelly.

Chuck lay her down with such a care, Blair lay there and looked at Chuck with love. His eyes had darkened and grew lustful.

She was his and he would give her all. Chuck started to undress her and Blair tried to get his shirt off and kissed his chest. Chuck had a body to die for and Blair loved every part of it. He also loved Blair´s body; she was tiny but still feminine.

"Uhh, Chuuuck," she whimpered as Chuck´s lips roamed from her lips to her neck.

Chuck´s shirt got ripped off by Blair.

"Wow, baby, you so feisty," Chuck said in a drawl. Blair smirked as Chuck lifted her dress over her head. The dress fell down to the floor. Blair´s body was a sight for the eyes.

"Well, how could I not be?" Blair asked as she kissed Chuck´s cheek. Chuck looked at her and lifted her back on the bed. Blair got Chuck´s pants off and Chuck unhooked her bra.

Blair´s breasts sprang free from their prison. Chuck stroked them and kissed her collarbone, Blair purred. Chuck loved the sound of her; she was turning him on in ways he couldn't explain.

Blair moved her hands down to his boxer covert cock and stroked it. Chuck couldn't stop his groans from escaping him. Chuck dragged her panties down her legs, pausing only to cover her legs in sensual kisses. Blair arched her back and welcomed Chuck´s touch. Blair got Chuck´s boxers off and smirked as was finally fully naked. They both just looked each other over.

Blair lie back down again and spread her thighs to make room for Chuck. He wanted her close so he could hear her heart beat.

Blair moaned as Chuck´s lips roamed down her neck to her breasts. Blair moved her hands into his hair. He has such a soft hair and the ways his lips moved make her all weak.

"Ohhh, Yess," Blair hissed as Chuck was sucking on her nipple. She is stroking his hair roughly as she moaned, Chuck to let out a groan.

"We love to play rough…," Chuck drawled as Blair shut him up with a feisty kiss.

Chuck´s hand is on her thigh as Blair nibbled his neck. His hand moved to her waistline and Blair shuddered as Chuck fingers moved to her cunt.

Blair threw her head back as Chuck´s finger intentered her. Purring very loudly she has Chuck sucking on her neck. Both thankful that they had this night before the operation.

Blair suddenly cried as she felt the fear coming back to her. Chuck sensed it too and said "don't worry; we will be together no matter what."

"You promised me you'd not do anything stupid," Blair whispered. Chuck looked as her and kissed her with so much passion.

"Blair, hold on to me," Chuck said in a low voice as he moved two fingers into her.

"Chuuuck," Blair cried as she came on Chuck´s fingers. Chuck licked them clean and locked eyes with her.

"Look at me and dig your nails into me if it hurts," Chuck said in his husky tone.

Chuck positioned himself at her opening. Chuck grabbed a condom from his bedside table. Blair looked at his naked body as Chuck put the condom on.

Kissing her roughly as he entered her and Blair gave a soft scream. Chuck looked to see Blair´s discomfort.

Embracing her and trying to make her feel more comfort. Blair´s cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure. Chuck started to thrust in and out. Blair buried her head into Chuck´s neck. They were close together.

Chuck speed up and harden, and Blair´s sweet cries of passion were so erotic.

"Ohhh, ahh, Chuuuck," Blair whimpered as she was getting close to an orgasm.

Chuck caressed her clit and that was it for Blair, she came so hard moaning "Chuuuuck."

Chuck gazed at her as he still moved inside of her. Chuck rammed into her two more times before spilling himself inside the condom. Both sweaty and out of breath, Chuck stroked her hair.

"No matter what, I love you," Chuck said softly. Blair looked at him and felt her tears starting to run and she replied simply "I love you too."

They had no way of knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two roads meet**

**Chapter 9**

The operation was drawing near and Blair was lying in the hospital bed. Chuck was holding her hand and Blair´s family were there to. Blair was given the sleeping drug and she soon falls asleep. Chuck and the rest of the family were left to worry about Blair.

Chuck´s father Bart Bass suddenly turns op and Eleanor looks down right angry to see him. Chuck glance between the two parents and he doesn't get their anger towards each other.

"Bart," Eleanor says coldly to Bart as Bart sits down beside Chuck. Chuck knew there was something going on between his father and Eleanor.

"Nora, I had to see how my new daughter-in-law was doing and Charles needs my support." Chuck did not know how to handle his father´s sudden kindness at all. Chuck had a hard time dealing with Bart and Bart here was just strange.

"She isn't your daughter-in-law because your son isn't going to marry her," Eleanor snaps at Bart and Bart gives her a warning look. Chuck was catching their hate and anger.

"Please, don't fight Blair is in there and she needs us," Chuck says breaking his father and Eleanor´s cold looks.

Chuck was scared of losing Blair and his father and Eleanor weren't very helpful on the matter.

"God, your son is as commanding as you," Eleanor says sounding like a snake. She was hissing and showing a very bad side of herself. Bart was trying to hold his cool but Eleanor´s comment was clearly getting to him.

"Lest not hope he leaves her like his father," Eleanor was still talking and Chuck was about to take her off when she says" Don't you stop me your bastard of a son."

Now Bart lost his temper with Eleanor.

"For Heaven ´sake woman, I loved you and you were marrying Harold and you played me and yes I played you to," Bart says in a roar.

Chuck was in total shock over this news coming from his father. Bart never lost his temper so bad before. Chuck was use to his father being angry for weeks without telling him why, he was angry about but this was just wild.

"Played me, that is an understatement if you ask me," Eleanor wasn't backing down at all she seems to grow with fury.

Taylor looks at his mother with wonder and says "is Chuck my brother?"

"No," both Bart and Eleanor says sounding disgusted by the very thought.

Chuck looks at them and wishes they could just talk about this.

"Please, tell us what it is between you two," Chuck says looking from the one to the other.

Bart was the first one to tell" We were young and we both were dating another," Bart says.

Eleanor looks at him with irritation.

"We could have been together but you chose her over me," Eleanor when from angry to sad. Chuck hadn't thought Eleanor capable of showing such a hurt emotion.

"I loved you and I waited for you to come and you never showed up," Bart says sounding hurt as well. Chuck was getting tired of this drama.

"Could drama king and drama queen calm down, Blair´s life is in danger," Chuck says as he again hopes they would calm down.

Both parents look at Chuck and Bart finally nods to Chuck and says "I am sorry Charles, you are right."

Suddenly the doctor come and says" I am fearing we are losing Ms. Waldorf, her breathing is getting dangerously low, and she has lost a lot of blood, we need a donor to give her blood."

Blair was lucky AB+ and Chuck was to so he could donor blood to Blair. Chuck hates needles but he would do anything for Blair. Chuck got very weak afterwards and Eleanor finally stops thinking Chuck did not care for her daughter.

They were waiting for news, Nate and Serena shows up and they all look worried.

"How is she doing?" Serena asks Chuck and Chuck says "They are operating on her and she lost a lot of blood."

Serena looks to be in tears and Nate holds her tight. Chuck himself was walking on the spot.

Bart was glancing at his son with concern.

After nearly a night and a half day the doctor returns and says "Ms. Waldorf is beginning to wake up."

Everybody looks happy over this news.

They could see Blair one at the time and Eleanor and Taylor were the two first to see Blair. Chuck came after them.

Blair was lying on the bed with IVs in her hand and she was hook op to many different IVs. Chuck looks at his dream come true, she was his everything and losing her, would had let to him being depress and maybe suicidal.

Blair was fast asleep and Chuck just held her hand and says" I love you so much." Blair seems to stir but it must be his imagine.

"Chuck," Blair´s soft voice sounded. Chuck tightens his grip on her hand.

"Blair, I am right here," Chuck says as she starts to open her eyes. She looks a little confuse over her awakening.

"You are alright and the operation went well," Chuck says as he holds her. Blair stays at the hospital for 9 days more and Chuck was there every day.

They had to attend Kahlan´s funeral. Blair and Chuck had Blair´s old heart with them as promised. Nate had look at it and says it was the most disturbing thought that Blair´s dead heart was in a box.

Serena to look a little green by the very idea of the heart, she wish them a pleasant journey.

The funeral was a quiet little thing. Kahlan´s boyfriend was there he was a good looking guy.

Richard was Kahlan´s boyfriend. Chuck felt bad for him, he had Blair and Richard would be left alone. Chuck starts to feel bad when he and Blair were introduced to Richard.

"Oh, you must be the girl that Kahlan´s heart belongs to now," Richard says sounding sad but pleased.

"Yes, I am. I am sorry for your loss," Blair says in a low inaudible voice.

Richard shakes her and Chuck´s hand.

After the funeral Blair and Chuck went home to UES.

Serena and Nate were there to welcome them back. Chuck looks down feeling sad for Richard and Kahlan´s family.

Chuck and Blair promise to visit them.

One night Chuck was holding Blair´s hand as they walk their night walk.

Chuck glances at Blair´s beautiful figure in the moonlight. He had to ask her or he would never have the guts to do so.

"Blair—I..love you and would..you marry me," Chuck says as he turns Blair to look at him. Blair looks at Chuck whit surprise and says" yes, I thought you never ask."

Blair kiss Chuck with so much passion that they both land on the wet grass.

"We were like to roads heading two different ways but we still collided." Chuck says in a low but thoughtful tone.

Blair says "yes, we did."


End file.
